


Compatibility

by explicatedCynophile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Established Relationship, Frottage, John has no idea what he's doing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicatedCynophile/pseuds/explicatedCynophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out troll anatomy is a lot different than you thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatibility

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fill for the homestuck kink meme and my first time writing an actual smut fic. I had a lot of fun trying this out and exploring different troll headcanons, hope you enjoy!

Your name is John Egbert, and you are about to have sex with your troll boyfriend for the first time.

 

Whoa whoa whoa, you might want to back up a little bit and explain.

 

Trolls have been around for a long time. You remember when you were a little kid your dad trying to explain to you what trolls were. That they had come here from outer space to escape bad people in their home. Little kid you had been enthralled with the strange kids with candy corn colored horns that joined your kindergarten class halfway through the year. They were new, they were exciting, and you were determined to find out everything about them.

The first time you realized that their private parts could be different was in the sixth grade. Roxy Lalonde, your friend's older sister whom you were convinced you would marry someday, was telling all the human kids on the playground that she saw Terezi's peen in the girls' bathroom. Which didn't make any sense to you. You didn't know much about girl parts, but you did know that they were different than yours.

So, you decided to look it up. Your dad caught you accidentally finding some websites with weird videos you thought just looked gross, so he explained everything about the birds and the bees himself.

"But Dad, what about trolls?"

He said he didn't know, and that was the end of that. Until a few years later when you went through puberty and everything changed. You now understood things about sex and all that. And as most hormonal teen boys do, you turned to the internet for satisfaction. That's when you found troll erotica. It was new and exciting and just made you want to learn more about trolls. All the stories described trolls as having both a girl part and a guy part, which was absolutely fascinating to a sixteen-year-old John figuring out his sexuality, but they didn't go into much more detail than that. John was happy to fill in the blanks with his own imagination.

 

Fast forward a few years later, and that's where you are now. Your name is John Egbert and you are about to have sex with your troll boyfriend, Karkat Vantas. Or matesprite, whatever he is. You've basically decided that the two are the same. Either way, you're laying on top of him and his legs are wrapped around you and holy shit this is happening. You aren't ashamed that you're still a virgin because your first time is going to mean something. You are about to give your virginity to the man you love, laying with him in your bed in your shared apartment that you bought together after meeting in college. Every kiss is slow and sweet and filled with so much love it's almost too much to handle.

The two of you are grinding and moaning and soon enough he's taking your shirt off and suddenly it's getting harder to breath. But you need to focus, to make this good for your matesprite, so you take a deep breath and take off his ridiculously large sweater for such a small guy, and you're still thinking about that when he interrupts your thoughts with a low rumble coming from his chest.

None of the stories you had read told you that trolls fucking purr. And goodness, if that's not the cutest thing ever you don't know what is. You laugh and kiss his forehead and your hands rub at his horns, which makes the purring even louder. Karkat gives you this look and you just know he's going to ask you something along the lines of 'What the fuck are you laughing at you *insert troll insults here*'. Before he gets the chance to speak you silence him with a kiss and suddenly his hands are fumbling with your too-tight pants and that is definitely a thing that is happening.

As soon as your shorts and boxers are down, Karkat's jaw drops.

"That thing is not going to fit."

It takes you a moment to respond because you're thinking about the fact that he's implying he's going to bottom, which you hadn't expected. So far he had been taking control, which as a virgin you were so thankful for, wouldn't he want to top? Whatever, you're not complaining either way.

"What do you mean? Take off your pants too, I don't want to be the only one naked!" You said, and then Karkat's taking off his pants and saying something about how he'd never done it with a cisgender human guy before, but you're not paying attention because between Karkat's legs is not the grey cock you expected, there was just... nothing.

"Why do you look like a fucking Ken Doll?" you asked.

"A fucking what?"

"There's nothing there!"

Karkat just sighs at your response and spreads his legs and oh, there's not nothing, but it's certainly not what you expected. There's a dark grey... shell type thing between his legs where a human vagina would be. It looks like there's an opening down the middle that's slowly leaking pale red fluid, and your first thought is that obviously your dick isn't going to fit in there. But then the two sides are moving and contracting and the opening widens and something is coming out of there. A little red nub peeks out near the top of the opening and Karkat pulls at it gently and coaxes the tentacle all the way out. Too late, you realize that you should probably do something and not just sit there staring like an idiot. The troll laying before you is blushing and looking anywhere but you and you feel the overwhelming desire to make him feel safe and comfortable and also to get this sex show on the road because your boyfriend's mangina opening up for you was extremely hot.

You crawl up and over him, and his tentacle thing wraps around your dick, making you moan. In this moment you are so glad troll anatomy isn't what you thought it was because this is so much more exciting. After a few moments of rutting against him, you untangle him from you and line yourself up against him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" you ask after looking up at Karkat. He's biting his lip and he's got that look on his face he always gets when he's thinking about something. He doesn't respond at first, just nods, which makes you hesitate even more.

"John. Do you know how long I waited for you to be ready for this?? I've wanted to have sex with you since the eigth grade, just fuck me already." Karkat snipes at you, and it makes you laugh.

You enter him slowly, savoring the tight wet warmth of Karkat's nook. You close your eyes and let out a low moan. It feels so good, fuck, you're not even all the way in yet and it already feels fantastic. He clenches around you when the tip of your dick bumps against something, and you couldn't imagine it getting any tighter but it does, and you could stay like this forever.

"Fuck, John, I can't-" Karkat grits out, making you open your eyes and concentrate on him. His whole face is scrunched up in what looks like pain, his legs tense and his claws nearly ripping the sheets. "Just, fucking, ugh, stop! I can't do this."

Immediately, you pull out. You probably should have slowed down, but fuck, you're just now realizing that you've hurt him, Karkat is in pain because of you, and you're not sure how to deal with it. "I am so sorry, Karkat." You apologize as you kiss his face over and over.

"I'm fine, stop apologizing. I'm the one who should be saying sorry." Karkat sighed. "I knew it wouldn't fucking work but I thought I could just get it over with and you looked like it was really good for you but it just burned a hell of a lot more than I thought it would and I'm sorry but- What are you doing?"

As Karkat was rambling and working himself up, you took it upon yourself to start kissing your way down his bare chest, starting at his collarbone and ending up just below where his bellybutton should be. You hadn't really thought about the lack of body hair or nipples or a bellybutton before, but it makes sense. After all, trolls aren't mammals. But back to the task at hand - you needed to make it up to him. The bright red tentacle bulge thing wrapped itself around your fingers, coating them in pinkish clear fluid. On a whim, your tongue darts out and traces his entrance.

"Ahaha, it tastes like red kool-aid!" You laugh. "Really bitter, salty kool-aid."

Karkat just stares down at you, eyes half-lidded and full of lust. Right, keep going, you get the point. He's panting, hard, and you can tell you're affecting him. You keep going, lapping up the genetic material coming out of him and stroking his bulge. For the first time since this whole endeavor started, Karkat keens, he lets out this moan you can only describe as beautiful and you need to make more of those. So you keep going. You bury your face into him and place your hands on his thighs. Karkat makes more of those noises you're determined to coax out of him. His hips buck up into your touch and you take that moment to slip your tongue into his entrance. Your boyfriend gasps, his hands darting to grab your hair and pull you closer.

"John, fuck, more, mmmh, please John more-" Karkat pleads. You figure your tongue inside him probably feels like a smaller bulge to him. You mimick the motions of the bulge squirming and trying to fuck your hand. His thighs clench around your head. Eating him out and making him moan is sending blood rushing to your crotch and you're positive your face is red and splotchy, but you couldn't give a fuck right now. One of your hands slides from it's place on Karkat's thigh and a single finger enters him. The troll shudders and you took this moment to catch your breath. You slip another finger into him and Karkat groans and gasps out in broken Alternian. You can't tell what he's saying but mixed in there is your name and your dick twitches, he is so hot right now.

You lean forward and adjust your weight so one hand is thrusting into Karkat, your mouth is licking along his bulge and your other hand is pumping yourself to completion. Your boyfriend's back is arching up away from the bed and his thighs are pressed tight against the sides of your head and suddenly there's a flood of genetic material coating your lips and your chin and everything is red, red, red. Your hips are thrusting into your hand and you feel your climax wash over you like a wave pulling you out to sea.

Karkat and you are both panting. You crawl up next to him and grab his discarded sweater to wipe his jizz from your face. "Fucking gross." he says, but there's no real anger behind it. He's too blissed out and tired to be truly mad, and you're greatful for that. "I can't believe you did that in the first place."

"Did what?" You ask, wrapping your arms around him. The two of you are sticky with sweat and you'll need to shower soon, but it can wait until later.

"Did- that, you know. With your mouth." At your confused look, Karkat continues. "Trolls don't do that kind of thing, like at all. Not even in a pitch relationship where biting and stuff would be more expected. On Alternia that would be completely taboo."

It clicks. "Oh, cause your teeth! Right. I can see why you guys wouldn't do oral, but humans do it all the time." You giggle and one of your hands threads through his hair.

"...Is that the hand you just fucked me with?"

"Yep."

"I fucking hate you."

You and Karkat drift off to sleep, holding each other close.


End file.
